


По прямой, а там будет видно

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О поражении, обернувшемся победой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По прямой, а там будет видно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на апрельский Haikyuu-fest.

В совместных играх они никогда не желают друг другу удачи: она лишняя в уравнении, где давно не осталось ни одной неизвестной переменной. Вместо дежурных фраз они обмениваются ухмылками, вкрадчивыми и острыми:

– Сегодня я тебя сделаю!

– Ты можешь попытаться.

Этот матч – уже состоявшаяся концентрация азарта и удовольствия, но Куроо не собирается проигрывать. Некома – кровь, что бежит по венам, питает мозг и сердце, которые помнят все данные обещания.

Ждать на замене в разы тяжелее обычного. Куроо стоит так близко к полю, как можно, жадно глотает воду и ни на секунду не отводит взгляда от площадки. Первый сет проходит в стремительном темпе: Фукуродани его задаёт, и Некома поддерживает, полагаясь на Льва. Куроо наблюдает за ним – ещё не ас, но уже часть команды.

Замещение. Всё тело будто встряхивает в момент приёма мяча. Вспышка адреналина, мимолётные улыбки – по эту и по ту сторону сетки.

Замещение.

Счёт растёт на глазах. Со стороны эта скорость выглядит дикой, но Куроо знает, что изнутри всё происходит ещё быстрее.

Сет остаётся за Фукуродани – 25:21.

Куроо занимает своё место под сеткой и длинно выдыхает, встряхивает руками, прикрывает веки, ловя мгновение чистого предвкушения, знания, что всё ещё впереди. Стоящий напротив слева от него Бокуто даже не скрывает своего нетерпения, лыбится, не переставая, что-то беззвучно шепчет и дёргает бровями. Куроо показывает ему «Викторию», Бокуто отвечает двойной.

В авангарде с ним Инуока и Лев, три атаки подряд разбиваются об их стену. Улыбку Акааши Куроо замечает слишком поздно – вместо паса следует сброс. Лев забивает очко, Бокуто в ответ лупит так, что Куроо обжигает ладони, но мяч всё равно касается пола.

И всё же сейчас ведёт Некома, верная своей лучшей тактике, выжидающая момент и действующая наверняка... В тех случаях, когда Лев не стоит на подаче и мяч не прилетает Куроо аккурат в затылок. Куроо с чувством тягает эту бестолочь за ухо во время тайм-аута, пока старик Некомата указывает на бреши в защите соперников.

23:25, Некома.

Стартовое расположение не меняется.

Перед выходом на площадку Куроо обматывает пальцы тейпом, пара суставов левой ладони тревожно ноют. Бокуто замечает манёвр и подходит ближе, пока остальные занимают свои места. Намёк на вину в его взгляде мешается с самодовольством.

– Потрепало тебя, а?

– Клювом не щёлкай, свисток пропустишь, – возвращает шпильку Куроо, не чувствуя ничего, кроме горячащего кровь желания: играть и выиграть.

Они стараются снова захватить лидерство, но Фукуродани со старта переходят в нападение. Куроо морщится, блокируя очередной съём Бокуто, который возвращается к ним уже через несколько секунд очком в пользу совы.

9:4. Старик просит тайм-аут. 

Пот градом катится по вискам, Куроо вытирает его низом футболки, просит воды и прикидывает, стоит ли идея реализации.

– Можно попытаться подпортить чёртовой сов... четвёртому номеру настроение. Если бросим все силы на блок его атак, он начнёт делать ошибки. На результативности их команды это не особенно скажется, но мы перехватим инициативу.

Предложение принимают, и поначалу оно даже срабатывает. Куроо с затаённой улыбкой наблюдает, как Бокуто заламывает руки и отмахивается от что-то втолковывающего ему Акааши. Некома отыгрывает ещё четыре очка, сдаёт одно, а потом следует такой жёсткий съём, что пробивает прямой блок Инуоки. А когда они собираются заблокировать вместе, Бокуто выкидывает финт.

Куроо зачёсывает влажные волосы назад и кивает Кенме. Хотят поставить на финты – будут им финты.

Он ловит мяч, пару раз подбрасывает его и оборачивается к команде:

– Отыграем?

26:25. Всё ещё Фукуродани.

Куроо смотрит на собственные ладони – тейп теперь на всех пальцах и на запястье. Сердце набатом грохает в груди и в ушах, внутри так тесно, что едва остаётся место для вдоха. Куроо улыбается, когда поднимает взгляд и видит Бокуто, тяжело дышащего и упирающегося руками в колени.

– Сдохну, но выиграю у тебя, – читает Куроо по его губам и «Как же всё это классно!» – по взгляду.

– Выкуси, – и – «Ты прав».

28:29.

Куроо видит все сомнения и усталость Кенмы, когда тот решает, кому отдать пас, способный принести им победу. Куроо не сомневается в нём ни на секунду.

– Сделай это!

Кажется, никто из них так до конца и не верит, что последний мяч забивает Лев. Перед глазами Куроо будто весь мир замирает, а потом взрывается осознанием – они победили. Действительно победили! Они попадут на национальные!

Через секунду после этого осознания ему на спину прыгает кто-то из парней, а в следующую он уже сам смеётся, обнимает, отзывается на крики и поздравления, тормошит и целует в макушку вяло отбивающегося Кенму, который тоже не может сдержать удовлетворённой улыбки, хоть и пытается не подавать виду.

В чехарде суматошных мыслей мелькает одна болезненно отрезвляющая. Куроо вытягивает шею, пытаясь поверх голов сокомандников рассмотреть игроков Фукуродани – одного конкретного, но видит только светлый затылок в окружении прочих.

На сборе они снова стоят напротив, и все неловкие слова проваливаются обратно в горло, потому что глаза у Бокуто на мокром месте. Куроо переводит взгляд на Акааши – спокойного, как изображение Будды на старых потёртых холстах, с тонкими, плотно сжатыми губами.

Чужая горечь не портит вкус победы, только делает его ещё более настоящим.

Рукопожатие получается неожиданно мягким и осторожным, в глазах Бокуто слёзы и твёрдая решимость. Куроо пытается хоть что-то сказать, но тут Бокуто дёргает его за руку на себя, крепко обнимает за плечи, выдыхает на ухо:

– Ты офигенный.

Куроо не может сдержаться, прыскает, бодает дурную сову головой в висок, чувствуя, как щиплет глаза и нос, и в то же время – как его отпускает.

– Ты лучше.

– Не в этот раз... но вот в следующий!

Пауза между словами совсем незначительная, Куроо пропустил бы её, если бы не обострённые до предела чувства. Он хочет добавить ещё что-нибудь, но тренер объявляет сбор, и прощание выходит скомканным и неуклюжим.

После праздничного похода в ближайший минимаркет за мандзю и разговора с тренером, Куроо остаётся в номере один – издержки статуса и нечётного количества игроков. В номере душно, он устраивается на подоконнике с ногами и осторожно разминает пальцы и внутреннюю сторону ладоней – кожа до сих пор покрасневшая и чувствительная; если прислушаться, можно даже уловить тяжёлую пульсацию крови. Больше всего беспокоит безымянный палец на левой руке: сгибать больно, но никаких видимых повреждений нет. Куроо бинтует его и ещё несколько минут тупит в стенку, пока взгляд не падает на телефон.

Время детское, вряд ли он огребёт за очередную внеплановую побудку.

_To: Йо, Савамура. Слышал, вы можете принимать поздравления... или соболезнования будут уместней?_

_From: О чём ты? Мы победили Сейджо!_

_To: И нарвались на Ушиваку. Бедняжки... :3_

Телефон молчит минут пять; Куроо успевает поставить его на зарядку, переодеться, переставить декоративную статуэтку с места на место и заскучать.

_From: Увидимся на национальных, Куроо._

_From: И, кстати, мои поздравления. Фукуродани – сильная команда._

Куроо хмурится, перечитывая сообщение ещё раз. Сильные – это верно, но... не сегодня.

Он находит в списке контактов Бокуто и впервые не знает, что ему написать. Что победитель может сказать побеждённому?

В конце концов он решает, что маяться в одиночестве слишком эгоистично, и отправляется к Кенме. Тот встречает его спокойным взглядом поверх консоли, смотрит несколько секунд и утыкается обратно.

– Уходи.

Куроо улыбается и проходит в комнату, осматриваясь по сторонам, падает на кровать позади Кенмы.

– Да брось, мне заняться нечем. А где Инуока?

– Вышел прогуляться.

Они молчат в привычном коконе интуитивного понимания. Куроо лениво рассматривает на чужой футболке принты в виде цветных отпечатков ладоней похожих на отпечатки всех тех, кто прикрывал эту спину. Куроо кладёт руку на один из следов и думает совсем не о Кенме.

– Интересно, Фукуродани задержатся здесь до завтра?

– Я видел их форму около часа назад у автоматов. Будешь уходить, выключи, пожалуйста, свет.

Куроо делает глубокий вдох, выдыхает, наваливается на Кенму со спины и обнимает быстрым движением.

– Обожаю тебя.

– Свет, пожалуйста.

– Да-да.

Дверь ему открывает Акааши, смотрит пристально, будто проверяет, не собирается ли Куроо пронести в святая святых травку, колюще-режущие предметы или сокровища нации. Куроо поднимает руки вверх, показывая ладони:

– Я безоружен, честное слово.

– Жаль. Иначе бы я, наконец, смог его убить, и мы бы вместе подумали, куда спрятать тело.

Лицо у Акааши то же, что и в конце матча, только губы расслаблены. Куроо с их первой встречи нравится угадывать, шутит он или нет.

Акааши продолжает, попутно снимая куртку с крючка и натягивая кроссовки:

– Мне нужен тайм-аут. Я буду благодарен, если к моему возвращению ты как-нибудь стабилизируешь обстановку и... и если номер будет в порядке. Мне здесь ещё ночевать.

Когда они меняются местами и Акааши уже готов переступить порог, Куроо протягивает ему руку – Акааши отвечает, не проронив ни слова.

Комната встречает Куроо горящим светом, сбитым комом одеял на кровати и приглушённым голосом, не теряющим своего трагизма даже под слоем тряпок:

– Акааши, оставь меня, мне нужно подумать! Подумать над последствиями и решить, что делать со своей жизнью дальше!

Куроо хмыкает и не может удержаться от искушения закатить глаза. Он сам не знает, чего так опасался и каких неосознанных ужасов успел напридумывать, но убивающийся и драматизирующий Бокуто – это то, с чем он умеет справляться.

Он усаживается у изголовья кровати, вытягивает одну ногу и складывает руки поверх слабо ёрзающего кокона, подпирая голову.

– Кого ты обманываешь, ты же не умеешь ни думать, ни планировать. И где ты вычитал слово «последствия»?

Всякая жизнь под одеялом замирает, а потом среди невнятного бормотания Куроо разбирает тихое:

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Дай подумать... решил подставить свободные руки умирающему лебедю?

За новой паузой следует старое «уходи». Никто сегодня ему не рад, но кому Куроо позволял так легко от себя избавиться?

– Пододеялье не принесёт тебе счастья, брат, – выразительно декламирует он, не переставая поглаживать оное одеяло. – А я принёс мармеладки...

Куроо призывно шуршит пакетиком, так что копошение и недовольный скептичный взгляд из пещерных глубин не заставляют себя ждать.

– Серьёзно? Ты решил так дёшево купить меня?

– Нет, купить я тебя решил на своё бесценное общество, а это просто приятный бонус. Хотя признаю: меня посещала мысль захватить шоколадное мороженое и романтическую мелодраму...

Бокуто фыркает и ловко уводит свой бонус, ворочается, в итоге устраиваясь головой на бедре, по-прежнему завёрнутый в одеяло. Куроо виден только взъерошенный больше обычного затылок и мелькающие ладони и слышен шелест пакета. Он дёргает длинную прядку и, не дождавшись реакции, аккуратно приглаживает её, потом касается пальцами кожи. Легко, ненавязчиво. Бокуто не говорит ему перестать, Бокуто говорит:

– Я проиграл, – шуршание. – Это конец, финита, – ещё раз. – Я всех подвёл, они этого не говорят, но наверняка разочаровались. Чёрт, я бы сам разочаровался, как я мог... – вздох. – Так тому и быть: сделаю капитаном Акааши.

Кажется, бормотание убаюкивает их обоих, подобно фоновой колыбели забытого телевизора. Куроо зарывается пальцами в волосы, перебирает пряди, массирует, исподволь выискивая чувствительные точки. И совсем не ждёт, что Бокуто запрокинет к нему голову и на полном серьёзе спросит:

– Кому я теперь такой нужен?

Куроо хватает нескольких секунд и взгляда в глаза, чтобы принять решение. Это не так сложно, если и раньше в голове крутились мысли, последствия которых он просчитывал часами.

Он чуть отодвигается, молча кладёт ладони на лицо Бокуто, жёстко фиксирует и целует – всасывает оттопыренную губу, облизывает, задевает кромку зубов. Пальцы покалывает от жара. Бокуто моргает – ресницы щекочут щёку – и вдруг кладёт руку ему на затылок, целует в ответ. Получается неудобно, мокро и торопливо, у Куроо голова идёт кругом от мыслей, ощущений и запаха, вкуса дурацкого мармелада.

Он отстраняется, не в состоянии восстановить сорванное дыхание, во все глаза смотрит на живое, подвижное лицо Бокуто – игра светотени, блестящие губы, прищур и складки между бровей. Куроо тычет пальцем ему в переносицу, разглаживая морщинку, и выдыхает с последним воздухом:

– Такой ответ прервёт вереницу твоих страданий?

– Обалдеть, – выдаёт невпопад Бокуто, и Куроо запоздало чувствует, как кровь приливает к лицу.

И, конечно, именно в этот момент раздаётся звук отпираемого замка.

По разным углам кровати их разносит практически магией воздуха, появившемуся на пороге Акааши они улыбаются лучшими из своих улыбок.

– Я скидывал смс, – говорит Акааши так, будто это всё объясняет.

В прощании нет ни капли прошлой неловкости; Бокуто ловит Куроо за руку, выглядя ещё более решительным, чем после матча:

– Надери им задницу за меня.

– Мог бы и не просить.

Утром следующего дня Некома одной из первых занимает места на трибунах матча за место второго представителя Токио. Некоторые команды Куроо уже знает, за другими смотрит внимательнее, но едва улавливает нюансы игры – все мысли будто плавают в молоке.

Во время обеденного перерыва им дают два часа на тренировки, и старик использует это время по максимуму, гоняя их до седьмого пота. После в раздевалке он просит подойти и внимательно осматривает ладони Куроо, неодобрительно качает головой и велит не забывать пользоваться мазью от растяжений.

– И ещё кое-что, – добавляет он, щурясь так, что Куроо невольно чует подвох. – У нас за дверью бегает смутно знакомый лохматый юноша с выпученными глазами, мне показалось, он хочет тебя видеть. Но я могу попросить Манабу вылить на него ведро воды для острастки.

Куроо чувствует, как у него дёргается веко и предательски теплеют уши.

– Это, наверное, капитан Фукуродани. Его, эээ... в общем, не нужно воды. Не поможет.

Старик смеётся, кивает, говорит что-то про молодость, – Куроо почти не слушает, образ старого хитрого двухвостого демона вытесняет лицо дурной совы.

– Почему так долго? – набрасывается Бокуто прежде, чем Куроо успевает спросить, что происходит. – У меня есть потрясающая идея! Ты готов или тебе нужно переодеться? Сейчас мы пойдём гулять, потому что спортсменам обязательно нужен свежий воздух! Как тебе? 

– Я начинаю думать, что ты больше нравился мне тихим и в кровати... – Бокуто недоверчиво хмурится, и Куроо поспешно добавляет: – Дай мне пару минут. И... рад тебя видеть.

Бокуто сияет так, что жжёт спину.

Они два часа слоняются по парку и зависают на детской площадке – ловкие и одновременно нелепые со своим ростом на миниатюрных спортивных снарядах. Снова гуляют – без цели, просто по прямой.

Куроо слушает болтовню Бокуто, легко перетекающую от новинок среди моделей протекторов к любимым начинкам моти, отвечает, подкалывает, рассказывает что-то сам. Вязнет в голосе, словах и мыслях, в воздухе – тёплом, несмотря на низко весящие сизые облака, похожие на промокший войлок. Вязнет и не имеет ничего против.

– Блин, Куроо, со всеми этими разговорами о еде я проголодался! Слушай, давай ко мне! Тут же рядом!

Бокуто забегает вперёд, пылая румянцем и вдохновением, ждёт – едва ли терпеливо. Куроо прикрывает глаза, чтобы дать себе секунды на размышление и любование.

– Ты готовишь.

– Замётано!

В супермаркете Бокуто долго топчется перед прилавком с мясом, но в итоге разворачивается и берёт рыбу. Куроо ухмыляется одними уголками губ.

– Вот ты опять.

– Что?

– Я всё видел! И слышал!

– Знаешь, голоса в голове – это не страшно. Главное: не начинай с ними разговаривать.

Они пихают друг друга всю дорогу до дома, будто никак не могут унять тактильного голода.

Квартира у Бокуто небольшая, но светлая. И пустая – мать наверняка опять в разъездах. Больше всего в этом доме Куроо любит кухню – за окно с видом на парк и барную стойку, по которой можно растечься, пока сова разворачивает бурную деятельность.

Мало кто знает, что Бокуто умеет и любит готовить. Никто не знает, как сильно Куроо нравится за ним наблюдать. Бокуто на кухне – это восторг и хаос, спонтанность и интуиция, азарт – совсем как на площадке. Только выбить из колеи сложнее – здесь он король, и Куроо ему не соперник. Здесь Бокуто умудряется делать десять дел одновременно и ещё болтать, и бросать на Куроо взгляды, в которых любопытство пополам с чем-то тёмным, голодным. Пожалуй, прогулка действительно разбудила нешуточный аппетит.

Куроо смотрит и ловит себя на мысли: ничего ведь не поменялось. Та же шумная сова, та же лёгкость и одна на двоих волна. Только теперь можно встать и поцеловать выпирающий позвонок над растянутым воротом майки.

– Попробуй. Кажется, чего-то не хватает.

Перед глазами появляется небольшой кусочек рыбы, зажатый между палочками. Куроо бездумно тянется вперёд и снимает его губами, облизывается, раскатывает по языку нежную мякоть и нежный вкус, жмурится от удовольствия. Когда он открывает глаза – взгляд у Бокуто странно остекленевший.

Отвечает Куроо, по-прежнему не думая, не осознавая смысла слов, проваливаясь в расширенные до предела зрачки:

– Ммм... хорошо. Только чего-то и правда недостаёт...

Бокуто отмирает и тараторит:

– Ага, точно! Наверняка это лимонный сок, ты прав!

Только вместо того, чтобы закончить начатое сегодня – например, рыбу, – он заканчивает начатое вчера: резко подаётся вперёд и целует. Глубоко, с языком, так, что они сталкиваются зубами и кто-то один стонет вслух. Или оба. Это не важно, когда можно просто целоваться – много и вкусно, не обращая внимания на впившуюся в живот столешницу и пищащий таймер.

Овощи спасти не удаётся, зато скумбрия получается действительно великолепной. Куроо беззастенчиво наглаживает совиное самолюбие, пока тот щёлкает каналы и не замечает, что идёт уже по третьему кругу.

Сидеть на диване, закинув ноги на колени Бокуто, и обсуждать запись игры в разы увлекательнее, чем в одиночку строить стратегии грядущего матча против Карасуно. Тема всплывает сама собой, и Куроо внимательно следит за напрягшимся поначалу Бокуто, но вскоре оба оказываются по уши втянуты в разговор. Настолько, что Куроо совсем не замечает, как на улице темнеет раньше обычного, а затем к голосу телевизора примешивается шум ливня.

Бокуто первым подскакивает к окну.

– Уооо, офигеть, ты посмотри на лужи! Наверняка шикарная гроза будет!

– Гроза?

– Ну да. Они же сейчас не редкость, – Бокуто отворачивается от окна и закидывает руки за голову, потягиваясь. – Охооо, надеюсь, хорошо разойдётся! Было бы круто!

Куроо рефлекторно кивает, прикидывая, на сколько по шкале безумия потянет решение вернуться сейчас в гостиницу. Шесть из пяти? Улицы ещё не залило, у него может быть шанс...

– ...дать тебе что-нибудь?

– Что?

Бокуто, оказавшийся ближе, чем Куроо думал, наклоняется к его лицу, напуская на себя подозрительный вид:

– Ты меня не слушаешь – это странно. Ооочень странно. Что задумал?

– Извини, – улыбается Куроо, пытаясь выглядеть убедительным, – засмотрелся. Не повторишь?

Параллельно он вытягивает одну ногу, обнимая ей колени Бокуто, и ненавязчиво подталкивает к дивану. Бокуто запинается, когда говорит:

– Ты ведь... останешься? В смысле – посмотри на улицу, там же потоп, я тебя не пущу, даже если у тебя мозги отказали! Так что если тебе что-нибудь нужно...

Договорить он не успевает – Куроо валит его на диван подсечкой и сам оказывается на ногах.

– Ты так забавно смущаешься...

– Куроо, ты скотина, это кто тут смущается?! А ну иди сюда!

Реакция у обоих отменная. Куроо успевает увернуться от захвата, Бокуто успевает провести второй, они так и валятся обратно спутанным и целующимся клубком тел и конечностей.

Куроо приходит в себя от гулкого раската грома – на коленях Бокуто, с силой стиснув на плечах пальцы.

– Эй, что...

Вместо ответа Куроо поворачивает его голову к себе, снова целует, стараясь сосредоточиться на твёрдых губах и отзывчивом языке. Абстрагироваться от рокочущих звуков где-то в бесконечности над головой.

Он вовсе не боится грозы. В его голове целый раздел википедии о причинах и обоснуях, о разрядах и всей сопутствующей фигне. Ему просто... дискомфортно. Неуютно. Не по себе. В полную противоположность ощущению от нахождения рядом с Бокуто, и от этих чёртовых диссонансов рвёт башню: хочется одновременно сбежать и обжиматься до искр под веками.

Куроо вздрагивает снова, когда громыхает совсем близко – кажется, что на стекле остаётся отпечаток ветвистой молнии. И ещё раз, когда Бокуто вкрадчивым голосом произносит:

– Погоди, ты что... ты что, реально грозы боишься?

Куроо буквально чувствует, как начинает печь щёки. И чесаться язык. Осадить бы эту нахальную сову, чтоб не нёс всякую хрень... только вот у него и возможности не находится хоть слово сказать в свою защиту – грудную клетку будто сдавливает тисками в крепких объятьях.

– Ооо, Куроо, это так...

– Если скажешь, что мило – твоё тело никогда не найдут. А если найдут, то не опознают. У меня даже подельник имеется.

– Ладно, не буду, – в сощуренных глазах – смех и нежность. Куроо от этого взгляда плавится, как тёплый воск. – Не бойся, я же с тобой! И я буду рядом всю ночь, обещаю!

Куроо фыркает – и смех, и грех. Просто бред какой-то.

– Да чтоб тебя... – бормочет он в изгиб шеи, позволяя уложить себя на спину.

Бокуто укладывается сверху, накрывает собой, как пуховым одеялом – такой же тяжёлый и такой же горячий. Куроо держит взгляд в районе ключиц, не решаясь поднять. Считает глухие удары своего сердца, слушает чужое дыхание над ухом. Вдох-выдох.

Дыши.

Раскаты грома – далеко и совсем рядом, дробь ливня за открытым окном, тусклый свет забытого, застывшего на паузе телевизора. Куроо молчит – дышит, и Бокуто, к его удивлению, молчит тоже. Проникается моментом, не иначе.

В ответ на прикосновение к шее Куроо всё-таки поднимает голову и мажет губами, не глядя, наугад: горло, тонкая кожа, бит пульса, ребро кадыка, подбородок. Руками – так же вслепую – шарит по спине поверх футболки, потом под нею. От мягких поглаживаний затылка и ниже хочется стонать бесстыдно и пошло, прямо в поцелуй. От прикосновений к животу – выгибаться навстречу.

Любые действия Бокуто сейчас на грани. Куроо чувствует себя инструментом, на котором играет неумелое, но талантливое дарование; ощущения накатывают шквалом – сильные и неожиданные, как забытая гроза. У Куроо едва получается рассмотреть вопрос в глазах Бокуто, когда его руки замирают на бёдрах, рассеянно теребя резинку спортивных штанов. Куроо мотает головой и тут же кивает, не доверяя голосу. Бокуто умнее, чем по нему скажешь, сам поймёт, что он имел в виду.

Штаны сползают вместе с бельём до середины бёдер; Бокуто снова ложится сверху, и Куроо вздрагивает от прикосновения грубоватой ладони к члену.

Перед глазами снова влажная, вкусная шея, под пальцами – легко проминающаяся, упругая кожа голых ягодиц. А в крови коктейль из смелости и смущения: первого больше, второе – ярче. Куроо гладит поверх и между, внутренне обмирая, вздрагивая от уверенных движений. Бокуто и в этом остаётся самим собой: нет сомнений, есть желание и чёртова интуиция. Куроо бы задуматься об этом, но в голове у него сейчас серый шум и жаркое марево, каждое прикосновение пробирает дрожью до нервов. Куроо подаётся навстречу, толкается бёдрами в кулак и ловит ртом ответный стон, от которого волоски на загривке и на руках встают дыбом.

После их хватает только на то, чтобы вытереться бумажными полотенцами и стянуть с ближайшего кресла плед. Бокуто держит слово, и всю ночь они спят в обнимку на тесном неудобном диване, и Куроо ни разу не просыпается, хотя на утро у обоих едва получается разогнуться. 

Воздух в комнате пахнет озоном и отголоском грозы – миновавшей и надвигающейся.

* * *

На первый матч национальных Бокуто приходит один.

Акааши вежливо предлагал составить ему компанию, и в иной ситуации Бокуто потащил бы его первым, но сейчас сама игра была далеко не первостепенным интересом, а почти сверхъестественная проницательность Акааши могла легко сыграть против него.

Последнее, чего хочется Бокуто – это отвлекаться на дурацкие объяснения и оправдания. И раз уж зашла речь: он бы предпочёл, чтобы Некома поскорее вышибла птенчиков с поля, и тогда он смог бы снова ненадолго выкрасть Куроо у команды. Немного эгоистично, но Бокуто чувствует, будто дорвался, и теперь не может остановиться. В конце концов, не в его правилах долго решать, что делать со свалившимся счастьем, да он и соврёт, если скажет, что никогда не думал о Куроо в таком плане. Хотя одно дело – поймать себя на намечающемся стояке после взаимной растяжки, и совсем другое, когда мысли о нависшем апокалипсисе вышибает напрочь из-за нежданного поцелуя. А когда Куроо одними губами снял рыбу у него с палочек... Бокуто чудом не завалил его прямо там же на стойке, не спустил в штаны и даже вроде бы не спалился.

Чёрт, нет, не думать сейчас об этом!

Бокуто ёрзает, вытягивая шею и поглядывая на выходы. Команды появляются как раз вовремя – чёрно-рыжая россыпь и красная. Бокуто легко находит взглядом Куроо, тот разговаривает с тренером, потом отделяется от группы своих и идёт в сторону Карасуно. В вышедшем навстречу Бокуто узнаёт Савамуру, потом к капитанам подтягиваются ещё игроки, и тогда Бокуто вспоминает – мусорная охота. То есть битва. Битва на мусорной свалке? Кажется так, Куроо ему все уши прожужжал про эту эпичную связь поколений. Бокуто такие отношения между командами чужды, но он отдаёт их упорству должное, несмотря на ещё свежий вкус горечи поражения.

Куроо с Савамурой трепятся дольше всех, и Бокуто даже со своего места видит широченные улыбки обоих. Вообще-то ему прекрасно известно, что совершенно ничего хорошего от такого оскала Куроо ждать не стоит, прикидываться безобидной пуськой тот умел только так, но внутри всё равно неприятно ёкает. А потом ещё раз, когда капитанское рукопожатие затягивается явно дольше положенного.

Бокуто списывает всё на собственное желание махнуться с любым из тех чуваков на поле, для кого игра ещё впереди. А когда раздаётся свисток, завидует ещё сильнее. Со стороны всё совсем не так, как на площадке, отсюда видны все ошибки и все упущенные возможности. Некома в своём репертуаре – долго раскачивается, но Бокуто уже знает, каково на отдаче.

Он скучает, наблюдая то за звёздным дуэтом Карасуно, то за сидящим рядом с тренером Куроо. Очень хочется поторопить время.

Карасуно берут первый сет, но не выглядят победителями, напротив – в движениях, в том, как они смотрят в сторону соперников, чувствуется почти осязаемое напряжение. Бокуто хмыкает: если они хоть немного умеют думать (а иначе не зашли бы так далеко), наверняка понимают, что это только разминка.

– Ну же... – шепчет он, нетерпеливо выстукивая пальцами по колену.

За мгновение до свистка Бокуто кажется, что Куроо показывает «Викторию», но не соперникам, а куда-то вбок, в направлении трибун. В его направлении. В себя он приходит от того, что от улыбки начинают болеть скулы.

Некома на площадке забавляется с Карасуно, как кот с птицей. Уже не птенцом, но ещё и не грозным вороном. Бокуто бросает попытки следить за техникой, всё равно с выходом Куроо взгляд то и дело возвращается к его долговязой фигуре. Кошак как есть – с этой показной томностью, скоростью и дразнилками.

На несколько минут Бокуто выносит в параллельное измерение, где в единственном пятне света только натёртый до блеска паркет, мяч и Куроо, со своими длинными ногами и чуткими пальцами, усмешками, ухмылками, внимательным расслабленным взглядом и молниеносными движениями. Куроо, который боится грозы и не боится целовать первым.

Очередной свисток возвращает его обратно в реальность, но не надолго. В следующий раз он обнаруживает, что пялится в экран телефона с набранным текстом: «уделай их и снова поедем ко мне хочу тебя силнет!11». Бокуто хватает совести покраснеть и пары минут метаний, чтобы стереть вторую часть смс. Не потому, что ему не хочется, а потому что лучше он скажет это лично, а если Куроо что-то не понравится – он сунет ему в руку кулёк дурацких мармеладок и заткнёт рот уже проверенным способом.

Третий сет тоже остаётся за Некомой. В отборочных они бы уже праздновали победу и обжимались за углом раздевалки – нет, он не озабоченный, просто нетерпеливый! – но сейчас впереди ещё два сета. И, конечно, что-то просто обязано пойти не так.

Бокуто перестаёт витать в облаках, когда Карасуно захватывает инициативу и обходит по очкам. Темп просто чудовищный, за мелким рыжим едва удаётся уследить взглядом, такое чувство, что скорость у него растёт по эксп... экспан...

– Уооо, ты видел это?! – вскакивает Бокуто и оборачивается к своему соседу, какому-то пацану в форме незнакомой школы, и тот зачарованно трясёт головой, не отрывая взгляда от поля.

Удар Хинаты только что пробил блок Куроо и этого их белобрысого первогодки.

Трибуны взрываются криками, а игра продолжает набирать темп и заканчивается в считанные минуты. Карасуно берёт реванш, а Бокуто возмущённо ударяет кулаком по ладони. С ума сойти, это что такое было вообще?

Куроо не выходит на поле со стартовым составом, и это немного напрягает. По обеим командам заметно, насколько они вымотаны, но темп не снижается – никто не хочет сдаваться на финише. Бокуто и сам не может усидеть на месте, вскакивает и кричит всякий раз, как забивают очко.

А ещё Хината использует его финт – и это раздражает в той же мере, в какой восхищает.

Когда Карасуно набирает десятку, Куроо возвращается. Финт Хинаты обращается удачными мячами для Некомы, и вот теперь Бокуто точно не может сдержать гордой ухмылки: мелкий просчитался – с кем, как он думает, Бокуто оттачивал этот приём?

Вот только это мало что меняет, счёт продолжает расти, а Некома никак не может перехватить лидерство. Бокуто срывается со своего места и остаток матча смотрит уже едва не переваливаясь за ограждение.

До двадцати пяти доходят одновременно, до тридцати – с перевесом в одно очко для Некомы. Когда, наконец, звучит финальная сирена, Бокуто чувствует себя выжатым настолько, будто сам только что отыграл все пять сетов без смен. 34:36, Карасуно. Чёрт.

Бокуто быстро набирает смс и сам начинает проталкиваться вниз. Перехватить Куроо у выхода он вряд ли успеет, но хоть сможет размять ноги и встретить у раздевалок. Ответное сообщение застаёт его уже в холле:

_From: Мелкий едва не выбил мне пальцы._

_From: Офигеть._

Бокуто кивает, потому что... ну что тут ещё скажешь? Определение Куроо подобрал весьма точно, Бокуто даже может представить тот недоверчиво-удивлённый взгляд, которым он смотрит на свою ладонь, а после ощупывает суставы. Хотя ничего весёлого в этом, конечно, нет, как и в любой другой травме. Особенно учитывая результат матча.

_To: ты всё равно самый лучший!_

_To: после меня разумеется_

Он крутит телефон в руках, не зная, как написать, что... а если Куроо вообще сейчас видеть его не захочет? Как бы сам Бокуто повёл себя на его месте? Бокуто вспоминает, как именно они себя повели, и хлопает по лбу ладонью, быстро набирает:

_To: буду ждать тебя у раздевалок_

Ответ приходит почти сразу:

_From: 15 минут._

За первые пять минут Бокуто успевает трижды измерить в шагах холл, много, очень много раз проверить часы и начать считать листки стоящего в пузатом горшке фикуса. На семнадцати ему надоедает, так что он просто падает на ближайшую скамью и страдает, прокручивая в памяти наиболее зрелищные моменты матча. Несмотря на разочарование от результата, тот всё равно вышел потрясающим, и Бокуто готов навалять любому, кто рискнёт даже подумать, что команды не выложились на полную. Вот любому из тех, кто ходит мимо и ничего не знает о пытке временем. Бокуто снова кидает взгляд на часы и стонет – восемь минут, ну блин! Впрочем, он же сказал, что будет ждать у раздевалок? Логично будет подождать внизу, у дверей, там и народу сейчас должно быть меньше.

На лестнице он перепрыгивает по две ступеньки разом, но, едва выскочив в коридор, замирает.

– ...придёшь на наш матч? – доносится до него подозрительно знакомый голос.

– Приду на финал, принесу цветы победителю.

Куроо стоит к нему спиной и удивлённо вздрагивает, когда Бокуто решительно встаёт рядом и кладёт руку ему на поясницу, отодвигая назад, а сам не спускает с Савамуры взгляда. Какого чёрта тот забыл у раздевалки Некомы? И чего теперь, спрашивается, глазами хлопает, сюрприза не ожидал? Ну так Бокуто на его компанию тоже не рассчитывал.

– О, Бокуто! – спохватывается Савамура и тут же переключает внимание: – Куроо, а ты чего покраснел? Ты здоров?

Бокуто едва воздухом не давится от возмущения: Савамура просто берёт и тянется рукой ко лбу замершего истуканом Куроо. А тот хорош, встал тут и краской заливается перед кем ни попадя! 

– Так, ну хватит! – Бокуто отбивает чужую ладонь и хмурится. – Нормально всё с ним. Куроо, пошли!

У Савамуры на лице замешательство написано аршинными буквами, но это Бокуто уже мало волнует, он берёт Куроо за руку и настойчиво тянет за собой. Тот всё-таки отмирает и ухитряется на ходу извернуться и крикнуть:

– Прости, Савамура, он просто голодный!

Какую-то ответную чушь про цветы Бокуто решает проигнорировать, радуясь, что гостиница всего в пяти минутах от стадиона. Куроо отстаёт на полшага и благоразумно молчит. Бокуто решает заговорить первым.

– Ты освободился раньше.

– Отпросился, нужно нормально обработать растяжение. У остальных ещё сбор.

Бокуто кивает, сосредотачиваясь на дороге под ногами. Пару минут это помогает, а потом Куроо вздыхает и говорит:

– Манеры у тебя как у слона в посудной лавке. Мы просто столкнулись в коридоре... Не думал, что будет так сложно поддразнивать его после сегодняшнего.

Гостиничный порог едва не стоит Бокуто сломанного носа. Он удерживает равновесие в последний момент и изумлённо заглядывает Куроо в лицо – расслабленное и какое-то отстранённое. Бокуто оно таким не нравится.

А ещё он только сейчас замечает, что они до сих пор держатся за руки.

Оба молчат до самого номера, но стоит зайти внутрь – Куроо прислоняется спиной к двери, длинно выдыхает и прикрывает глаза, и Бокуто оказывается рядом прежде, чем успевает об этом подумать.

– Обидно, – Куроо кривит губы в невесёлой улыбке и, пока Бокуто соображает, что на это ответить, берёт его за подбородок, притягивает к себе и целует.

Бокуто сжимает пальцы у него на боках, глубоко дышит и дуреет от зашкаливающей нежности. И возмущённо ворчит, когда Куроо отстраняется.

– Сперва забота о раненых...

Он шевелит перед лицом забинтованными пальцами, и Бокуто кивает, ждёт и ещё долго со всей возможной осторожностью массирует повреждённые суставы, пока Куроо лежит у него головой на коленях и тихо рассказывает про то, что будет дальше. По его мнению, всё вовсе не страшно. Их старик-тренер получил свой заветный реванш с любимым соперником, Куроо довёл команду до национальных, и теперь те, кто останется, знают, к чему стремиться. Стройная прямая закономерных событий. А их самих ждут экзамены, университет...

– В самом деле, ты же не думаешь, что я больше никогда не надеру тебе задницу? – ухмыляется Куроо, запрокидывая голову. – Мне, знаешь ли, понравилось...

Бокуто не выдерживает и ржёт в голос:

– Ты мне на этой заднице синяк оставил, ты в курсе?

– Мне очень жаль?

– Да гони больше, жаль ему, ты рожу-то свою довольную видел?

Он всматривается в полуприкрытые смеющиеся глаза и думает, что всё действительно совсем не так плохо, как казалось ещё три дня назад. И ещё кое о чём думает. Например, о том, что ему ничего не стоит поднести ладонь к лицу и скользнуть языком по пальцам, почувствовать лавандовый маслянистый привкус...

Бокуто себе не отказывает и лишь после этого отводит взгляд и накладывает плотный тейп. Как только он заканчивает, комната совершает кульбит.

Куроо сидит сверху, сжимая его бёдра коленями, и смотрит так, что Бокуто мгновенно проникается всеми смыслами выражения «раздеть взглядом». Или «съесть взглядом». Или отыметь, или и то и другое разом, и можно в любом порядке.

Нужно что-то сказать, но вместо слов вырывается только невнятный хрип, потому что Куроо целует в основание горла, обхватывает губами кадык и прижимается языком, одновременно просовывая руки под футболку и задирая её. Ладони у него прохладные и немного скользкие от остатков мази, Бокуто вздрагивает, а кожа покрывается мурашками. Куроо щекотно выдыхает и сползает ниже, легко прихватывает сосок зубами, другой растирает между шершавых подушечек пальцев.

Бокуто стонет в голос, спохватывается, закусывает собственную ладонь, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить звук. Свободную руку запускает в волосы, но Куроо мотает головой, выпутываясь, и та бессильно падает обратно на простыни, чтобы через секунду скомкать их в кулаке.

Губами по рёбрам, пальцами по спине, под поясницу, прижать, погладить, царапнуть.

Поцелуи и касания хаотичные и беспорядочные. Бокуто кажется, что Куроо просто трогает его, где нравится, и сам не отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что творит. Простыни под пальцами вот-вот затрещат, а ладонь уже вся мокрая от слюны.

Бокуто так сосредотачивается на собственных ощущениях, что едва не подпрыгивает, когда с ноющего члена исчезает давление джинсов. Куроо толкает его в плечо, прижимая обратно, и нависает сверху, так близко, что Бокуто кожей чувствует его дыхание, видит скопившийся над губой бисер пота и широко раздувающиеся ноздри. Куроо что-то говорит и кладёт руку на его член, двигает неловко, но быстро приспосабливается.

За очередным стоном приходит мысль, что, если так продолжится, вряд ли Бокуто сможет и дальше называть себя лучшим, так что, пожалуй, стоит с этим что-нибудь сделать...

Куроо сорвано выдыхает, когда Бокуто впечатывает его в матрас, трётся, шаря ладонями по бокам, животу, бёдрам; дёргает шорты вниз, стягивая сразу до щиколоток, попутно мнёт напряжённые мышцы ног. От футболок избавляются в четыре руки, и когда Бокуто ложится обратно, Куроо стискивает ноги у него на пояснице и вжимает в себя, пахом в пах, так, что перед глазами темнеет. Бокуто обхватывает рукой оба члена, проводит вверх-вниз, размазывая смазку, тянется дальше, трогая пальцами плотно сжатые мышцы... Куроо вскидывается моментально, упираясь рукой в плечо, и умудряется щуриться одновременно растерянно и недобро:

– Что ты?..

– Нужна растяжка, – теперь Куроо выглядит исключительно удивлённым, и Бокуто удовлетворённо кивает мыслям. – Я читал: сперва партнёра нужно хорошо растянуть, иначе может быть... ну, неприятно.

Куроо моргает.

– Ты читал?

И лицо у него делается такое, будто он вот-вот расплачется. А Бокуто никак не может сопротивляться захлёстывающему с головой любопытству, медленно проталкивает один палец глубже, жадно следя за реакцией: как Куроо хмурится, двигает ртом, проглатывая так и не родившиеся слова, качает головой, пока, наконец, не откидывается обратно, выдыхая:

– Поверить не могу... хотя бы смазку найди... про неё ты, надеюсь, читал?

Упс.

Куроо как-то странно всхлипывает и прячет лицо за локтем.

Бокуто шарит взглядом по сторонам, пока не находит затерявшуюся в складках простыни мазь от растяжений. Ха, была бы проблема!

Минут десять спустя ему удаётся беспрепятственно двигать двумя пальцами, но он всё равно не представляет, как можно втиснуться самому. Другая проблема – Куроо, который стонет и метёт спутанными волосами по простыне, жмурится, шепчет дрожащими губами, и одного взгляда на него достаточно, чтобы кончить без рук.

Бокуто сглатывает, утыкаясь лбом в чужое колено, облизывает пересохшие губы.

– Слушай...

– Заткнись и... трахай уже, не рассыплюсь!

Изнутри поднимается волна восторга пополам со злым азартом. Ах, так?

Бокуто рывком переворачивает его на живот, рефлекторно следя за положением травмированной ладони, оглаживает скользкими руками бока и задницу и вспоминает...

– Блять...

– Что?

От собственной бестолковости хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Блин, ну откуда он знать-то мог, что у них так быстро и так далеко всё зайдёт?!

– Куроо... а чисто гипотетически, мм... если бы возникла ситуация, когда у меня под рукой не оказалось резинки... Подчёркиваю: гипотетически! Ты бы...

Вместо ответа Куроо порывается обернуться, и Бокуто торопливо наваливается сверху, прижимается к спине и обнимает поперёк груди, частит:

– Блин, ну извини, я виноват! Я... я забыл, Куроо... слушай, просто доверься мне, ладно?

И опять этот звук между смешком и всхлипом.

– Ты меня просишь довериться чуваку, который _гипотетически_ рассуждает о забытых резинках после того, как вместо смазки использовал мазь от растяжений? Я ничего не путаю?

– Что-то ты подозрительно разговорчив для того, кто пару минут назад и двух слов связать не мог, – Бокуто щурится, в равной степени смущённый и всё ещё расстроенный.

И снова вставляет два пальца, на сей раз резче, чем следовало бы, разводит, пытаясь одновременно подобрать слова:

– Пожалуйста? Я постараюсь, чтобы тебе понравилось, правда...

Куроо шипит, прогибаясь в спине, сам насаживается до конца.

– Чёрт... с тобой. Давай...

Бокуто едва сдерживает победный клич.

Он пристраивает член к входу, осторожно надавливая, помогая рукой, но даже так головку удаётся втиснуть с трудом, а дыхание уже срывается. Куроо молчит, низко опустив голову. Бокуто хочет попросить его расслабиться, но вместо этого снова гладит тяжело вздымающиеся рёбра, утыкается носом во влажную спину, среди прочих запахов улавливая слабый отголосок мыла. Постепенно продвигается ещё немного, потом до середины и назад, добавляет ещё смазки. Дышит через раз и жмурится с такой силой, что темнота под веками цветёт пятнами.

Ни в какое сравнение с собственной рукой и даже девчонками.

Двигаться постепенно становится легче, но и удержаться сложнее. Бокуто просовывает руку под живот Куроо, сталкиваясь с чужими пальцами, накрывает, двигает в такт собственным толчкам, пока в ладонь не брызгает тёплая влага. Он закусывает щёку изнутри, замирает на несколько мгновений, всем телом чувствуя чужую дрожь, и осторожно выходит; хватает пары прикосновений, чтобы кончить следом.

Бокуто жадно хватает ртом воздух, хорошо так, что поджимаются пальцы ног. Двигаться совершенно не хочется, но вряд ли Куроо оценит, если он продолжит на нём валяться, так что, наверное, надо хотя бы скатиться в сторону... Бокуто собирает волю в кулак и садится на пятки... и зависает. Зачаровано тянется рукой, трогая белёсые потёки на пояснице, и вздрагивает, когда Куроо бормочет:

– Не могу выбрать между душем и отключкой... Что ты там делаешь?

Голос у него совсем убитый, так что Бокуто решает: самое время побыть превозмогающим рыцарем.

– Я сейчас.

Из зеркала крохотной ванной на него смотрит взъерошенный и до неприличия довольный тип, так что Бокуто ухмыляется ещё шире и подмигивает ему.

В комнату он возвращается с влажным полотенцем, которое Куроо, уже успевший спихнуть одну из простыней на пол, принимает с благодарной улыбкой и невозмутимым:

– В следующий раз я сверху.

Бокуто заваливается между ним и стенкой, вытягивается во весь рост, с одобрением поглядывая на крепкую спину.

– Посмотрим.

...И получает по лицу полотенцем.

Он остаётся на ночь в гостинице в обход всех правил, хотя Куроо говорит, что если кто-то постучит, он заставит Бокуто прятаться под кроватью. Бокуто ничего не имеет против ролевых игр.

Спустя несколько дней ему снова удаётся затащить Куроо к себе домой под предлогом совместных занятий. Программы у них не совсем одинаковые, но алгебра – она везде алгебра, а у Куроо в голове встроенный калькулятор, а то и целый вычислительный центр. Он сидит на кровати Бокуто с планшетом, пьёт его чай, делает пометки в его учебниках и периодически отдаёт команды вроде «заучи этот параграф» или «помолчи», или «реши этот пример», или «отойди со света». Бокуто ходит вокруг него, ища, с какой стороны подступиться.

В итоге он усаживается на стол, сверля профиль Куроо взглядом и стараясь не моргать. В голове у него не задерживается ни одного параграфа и ни одного примера, в голове у него свет и солнце, свежий ветер, стук мяча и влажные звуки поцелуев.

– Не дуйся.

– Я не дуюсь, – дуется Бокуто.

Куроо откладывает планшет и подходит к нему, разводит руками колени, вставая между ног. Смотрит строго, ухмыляясь одними уголками губ. Бокуто весь в предвкушении: сейчас последуют риторические вопросы...

– Ты ведь не учиться меня позвал.

...или утверждения.

– Неа.

– Экзамены близко...

– Нууу, – тянет Бокуто и потягивается сам, словно невзначай задевает Куроо, кивает на улицу, – близко – не близко, а такую погоду упускать жалко. Мне Коноха звонил, наши поиграть собираются.

– Не хочу, – качает головой Куроо, ухмылка проступает явственнее, слизнуть бы её. – Но, если тебе не сидится, можем погулять.

Бокуто с секунду делает вид, что обдумывает предложение.

– Ну, ладно. А куда пойдём?

– Просто по прямой... а там будет видно.

 

_15/04/15–29/04/15_


End file.
